The National Center for Victims of Crime (NCVC) and Georgetown University Department of Psychiatry (GU) are proposing a collaborative project to plan and hold three meetings to synthesize, review, and advance the research on the a) mental health needs of crime victims; b) the mental health services and outcomes for crime victims, and c) the dissemination and implementation of empirically supported mental health services for crime victims. This collaboration will link the victim service provider and policy networks of NCVC with the scientific expertise in victimization and trauma research of GU. NCVC and GU propose a systematic progression of three independent but related meetings for researchers, providers, policy makers, and federal partners that will establish and strengthen cooperative and synergistic connections in a research-practice consortium, foster on-going collaboration, and enhance the dissemination of meetings' products and outcomes. Specifically the project goals are: To establish a research-practice consortium to collaboratively review, synthesize, and identify gaps in the research on the mental health needs, mental health services and outcomes, and the dissemination and implementation of empirically supported mental health services of crime victims; To develop a collaborative research agenda and recommendations on the mental health needs of crime victims; To develop a collaborative research agenda and recommendations on mental health services and outcomes for crime victims; To develop a collaborative research agenda and recommendations on the dissemination and implementation of empirically supported mental health services for crime victims.